


Inspiration

by girlofshadows1



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofshadows1/pseuds/girlofshadows1
Summary: What inspired Wilton Knight to design an AI car?





	Inspiration

Wilton Knight drove his car down the quiet road. He hadn't managed to go for a drive for a long time, what with his responsibility of Knight Industries. He seized any opportunity to get away from the stress for a short while with both hands.

He turned the car around the corner, and saw a broken-down car on the side of the road, and decided to stop and see if there was anything he could do to help. After all, one person can make a difference to everyday lives. Slowly he brought his car to a stop behind the broken-down Trans-Am and cut the engine. It had a strange sort of elegance to it, although its black paint would make it almost impossible to see in the dark.

Wilton climbed out of the car and walked over to the other car. "Can I help?" he asked the driver politely.  
"Yes please," the driver replied. "I can't work out what's wrong with it." They climbed out of the car and opened the hood. Wilton Knight came over and had a look at the engine. "I can't seem to see anything wrong with it either," he told the driver, slightly confused by it.  
"If only cars could talk… then we'd know exactly what was wrong with it," the driver replied jokingly. Wilton laughed at this before his expression once again turned serious. "I'll phone a tow truck for you, but I'm afraid I have somewhere I need to be."  
"Thank you for your help," the driver told him, before Wilton got into his car and drove to his office, at times disregarding the speed limit. He had something he needed to do, and someone he had to speak to.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Devon arrived in Wilton's office confused about the reason for him being sent for. As far he was concerned, Wilton wasn't in the office all afternoon. He knocked on the door, and was immediately granted entry, the door was quickly closed behind him. Unlike the usually tidy appearance of Wilton's office, bits of paper were strewn across the desk, and scrunched up pieces of paper covered the floor like constellations in the sky.

"What on earth is going on?" Devon asked, shock evident in his tone.  
"I've finally had an idea that can get the idea of The Foundation off the ground!" Wilton exclaimed in reply, while he was frantically scribbling on yet another piece of paper. "Here, look at this," he told Devon, handing him a couple of sheets of paper.  
"An Artificial Intelligence in a car? Is this even possible?" Devon asked.  
"Anything is possible," Wilton replied.


End file.
